Madness Combat : Full Combat Consequences : It Began
by TheSheriff123352
Summary: Our Hero, John J. Wimbleton, Brother of Hank J. Wimbleton, goes on a new adventure to save his bro.


John J. Wimbleton who was Hank J. Wimbletons brother was one day an office typing on a computer. He got an email from his brother that said that bad guys and monsters were back on nevada and axed him for help so he went. John J. Wimbleton got his computer shut down and wet on the platform to go up to the roof of the building where he left his motorcycle and grunts close because he was in his office ninja greb. John J. Wimbleton got on his motorcycl and said "its time for me to live up to my family name and face full combat consequences." so he had to go. John J. Wimbleton ramped off the building and did crazy stunts and landed. He kept driving down the road and made sure there was no zeds around because he ddint have weapon. The residential sector were nice and bandit survivors were singing and the garbage fires and indoor garbage fires were almost down from the top of the sky. the mood was set for John J. Wimbletons quest to help his brother where he was. John J. Wimbleton looked around the residential sector and said "its a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my brother to defeat the bad guys like the killing machine he is". John J. Wimbleton was late so he had to drive really fast. A bandit toll booth was hiden near by so when John J. Wimbleton went by the bandit came and wanted to give him a attack. Here John J. Wimbleton saw the bandit pulling out a gangster knife because the bandit was an evil cannibal. "I cant give you my meat mr bandit" John J. Wimbleton said "Why not?" said the evil bandit back to John J. Wimbleton. "Because you are a evil cannibal bandit!" so John J. Wimbleton shot the bandit in the head and drove off thinking "my brother is in trouble there" and went faster. John J. Wimbleton had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Hank needed him where he was. John J. Wimbleton looked at road signs and saw "Zed City" with someons writing under it saying "you shouldnt come kill here" so John J. Wimbleton almost turned around but heard screaming like Hank so he went faster again. John J. Wimbleton drove in and did another crazy stunt n jumped off his motorbike and the motor bike took out some zeds and bandits infront of John J. Wimbleton. John J. Wimbleton smiled and walked fast. John J. Wimbleton then looked on the ground and found wepon so he pickd it up and fired fast at zed goasts in front of a abandon'd hotel. John J. Wimbleton said "Zed ghosts leave this place!" and the zed goasts said "but this is our hotel" and John J. Wimbleton felt sorry for them becaus they couldnt live there anymore because they were zed goasts so he blew up the hotel and killed the zed goasts so they were at piece. Then John J. Wimbleton herd another scream from his brother so he kept dashing really faster to get where he was. Zed city was nothing like the residential sector there was no survivor bandits singing and the garbage fires were dead and the buildings were messy and bloody from bodies. When John J. Wimbleton got to where the screaming was started from he found his brother Honk J. Wimbleton fightin the final bosss and Gordon said "John J. Wimbleton! Over here!" so John J. Wimbleton went there to where Hank J. Wimbleton was fighting. John J. Wimbleton fired his bullet from teh gun really fast and the bullets went and shot the final boss in the eyes and the final boss couldnt see. John J. Wimbleton said "its time to end this onces and for all!" and punched the final boss in the face and the final boss fell. John J. Wimbleton said "Thanks i could help, bro." and John J. Wimbleton said "You should turn into a killing machine next time." and they laughed. The laughed overed quickly though because John J. Wimbleton yelled "LOOK OUT NINJA!" and pointed up to the top of the sky. Hank J. Wimbleton looked up and said "NOO! John J. Wimbleton run out of here fast as you can!" and John J. Wimbleton walked real fast out. John J. WImbleton looked back and saw Hank get steppd on by the next boss and he was mad and angery'd. "I'll get you back evil boss!" John J. Wimbleton yelled at the top of lung. to be continued..?


End file.
